<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Gift by MorningStarJoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169561">The Best Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStarJoy/pseuds/MorningStarJoy'>MorningStarJoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pining, Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningStarJoy/pseuds/MorningStarJoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had...changed between them ever since that night at the carnival, when Scarlett had taken his hand. The memory of the warmth of his palm pressed against hers, their fingers interlocked, still brought butterflies to her stomach. More and more she was catching Adam looking at her with a softened gaze, one that he used to wipe away in the blink of an eye, but now he was letting it linger for just a beat longer. </p><p>A short drabble for Adam's birthday!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Adam du Mortain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm obsessed with Wayhaven and completely in love with Adam that is all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright sunlight filtered through the windows in the library, casting a dreamy glow across everything in sight. Scarlett shifted as one of the sunbeams cut across her eyes, making her wince and recoil. </p><p>It was such a beautiful spring day, it was a bit of a shame to be spending it inside. However, as Scarlett peeked over the top of her book to peer at the brooding vampire seated across from her, she found that she didn’t care about being cooped up inside at all. </p><p>She let her eyes roam over his handsome face, appreciating the way the sunlight hit the contour of his jawline and made him appear softer somehow. Or maybe that just had to do with the gentle, serene look on his face as he leaned back in his armchair, deeply immersed in the book that he was reading. It was such a rare look to see on him, but it was one she had been seeing even more of lately. </p><p>Something had...changed between them ever since that night at the carnival, when Scarlett had taken his hand. The memory of the warmth of his palm pressed against hers, their fingers interlocked, still brought butterflies to her stomach. More and more she was catching Adam looking at her with a softened gaze, one that he used to wipe away in the blink of an eye, but now he was letting it linger for just a beat longer. The thought of it brought a soft smile to her face. </p><p>Scarlett froze as Adam’s piercing green eyes suddenly flickered up from his book to meet hers. She quickly looked back down at her own book, burying her face in it a little too much, going cross-eyed as the words became too close to her face to be able to read. Her face flushed as she swore she heard a faint, deep chuckle, but the sound was gone as soon as it came, making her wonder if she had imagined the whole thing. </p><p>However, when she dared to take another glance at Adam, she saw the ghost of a smile flickering on his lips as he read from his book again. </p><p>Scarlett let out a small, quiet huff of breath as she shook her head slightly. This was not the time to become distracted. She was here for a reason after all... </p><p>Her leg began to bounce nervously as she surreptitiously slid her phone out of her pocket, placing it between the pages of her book as she looked down at her messages. </p><p><em> Going well. Keep him busy. </em> </p><p>The message from Felix, followed up by a winky face, made her thin her lips. She snuck another glance at Adam to see if he was watching her, and when she saw he wasn't, she began to type out a response. </p><p><em> Are you done yet? </em> </p><p>Her leg continued to bounce as she waited for a response. She sat up a little straighter as the screen blinked with a new message, but didn’t make any sound, as she had put it on silent so as to not alert Adam to anything going on. </p><p><em> Affirmative, Phoenix. Giraffe to your location now. </em> </p><p>Scarlett rolled her eyes at the codenames for her and Nate. She carefully began to type out a reply when a voice suddenly broke the quiet. </p><p>“Is your book really so boring?” </p><p>Scarlett jumped and turned to see Adam looking straight at her. </p><p>She blinked at him. “What?” </p><p>He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her before nodding towards where her phone was hidden behind her book. “You’re texting.” </p><p>She tensed, cursing herself for not realizing his hyper sensitive hearing would pick up on the small vibrations as she typed.  </p><p>“Sorry.” She muttered sheepishly. </p><p>He raised both of his eyebrows then. “What for?” </p><p>Scarlett shifted uncomfortably. “I’m the one who suggested we read together. I didn’t mean to become distracted.” </p><p>Adam shook his head. “I hardly mind. Besides, I...” he trailed off, an uncharacteristic uncertainty flashing in his eyes. </p><p>“Yes?” Scarlett prompted, wondering what had made him so hesitant. </p><p>Adam turned back to look her fully in the eyes, the intensity in his gaze followed by the sincerity in his next words taking her breath away. “...I appreciate your company.” </p><p>It’s silent for a moment as they look at each other, their cheeks turning a light pink before they both quickly look away, snapping their gazes back to their respective books. </p><p>Scarlett sat with her nose in her book once again, her leg resuming its nervous bouncing. After a few more moments of tense silence, Adam sighed. </p><p>Scarlett looked over at him curiously to see him eyeing her leg with an annoyed look. He placed his book to the side before leaning forward, reaching out a hand and putting it on her knee, an action which halted the bouncing immediately. </p><p>Her eyes widened as she stared down at the intimate touch, a shiver shooting up her spine as she dared to look up in his eyes to see that they were just as wide as she assumed hers were. </p><p>She wondered idly if he could hear her heartbeat picking up speed. Green eyes met hazel as he gazed at her, the surprise fading from his face and turning into something more intense. </p><p>Slowly, almost hesitantly, he grazed his fingers a little higher up her leg, his eyes asking her the whole time if the touch was okay. She nodded slightly, her heart now thundering in her chest, so hard that she can hear it in her ears as his hand came to rest on her thigh. The familiar touch caused her breath to catch in her throat. </p><p>“Scarlett...” He murmured, his eyes falling to her lips, a simple movement of his eyes that had her heart stopping. She realized that at some point he had gotten up from his chair, and was now leaning closer and closer to her.  </p><p>His hand slowly reached up to touch the side of her face, and she let out a fluttering sigh at the gentle touch, one she had ached to feel on her skin again ever since the night he had whispered two simple words in Latin that had made her fall for him harder and faster than she had fallen for anybody in her life. Adam’s eyes darkened at the sound of her sigh, his eyes still fixed on her lips. He leaned even closer, until his warm breath washed over her face. </p><p><em> This is happening.  </em> Scarlett thought to herself in disbelief.  <em> This is actually, finally happening.  </em>She hesitantly reached up to place a hand on his face, half-expecting him to pull away. When he didn’t, she was encouraged to reach up to twine her hand through his hair, now just long enough that she could feel the soft, blond locks between her fingers. Adam’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch, a soft exhale escaping from his lips. </p><p>His eyes opened again, focused solely on her, something that sent a shiver through her and made the rest of the world disappear. </p><p>The anticipation built until finally— </p><p>“Adam!” </p><p>Scarlett jumped as the door to the library swung open. Adam was gone from her in a flash, the loss of his warmth replaced by a disappointing cold. </p><p>“Yes?” Adam’s voiced hitched on the word, his voice slightly husky. He moved behind the couch Scarlett was sitting on, so she had to twist around to see him talking to whoever had interrupted their moment. </p><p>Nate stood there smiling in the doorway, leaning back with his hands in his pockets. He raised an eyebrow as he looked between them curiously, before shaking it off. “Agent Anderson needs to see you.” </p><p>Adam simply nodded. “Alright.” And without even a backwards glance at Scarlett, he strode from the room. </p><p>Nate at least had the courtesy to look somewhat guilty as he turned to Scarlett. “I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” He said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>Scarlett halfheartedly glared at him before sighing, flopping back down on the couch. They had been so close... </p><p>She shook the disappointment from her head, trying to ignore the familiar aching pain that always settled into her bones whenever Adam turned away from her. </p><p>“Did Mason go to the bakery?” She asked as she stood, following Nate as he began to walk out of the room. </p><p>“Yes, he should be back any moment now.” Nate replied easily, ducking under the door-frame, something Scarlett assumed was second nature to the tall vampire at this point. </p><p>“Hopefully not too soon.” Scarlett murmured. “Or he’ll run into Adam.” </p><p>Nate winced. “Yeah, that might ruin the surprise a bit.” </p><p>They stopped outside the social area, Nate holding the door open for Scarlett. She smiled in thanks before heading through, her smile only growing at what she saw before her. </p><p>Felix sat at a table, blowing into a balloon that matched the ones that already filled the room. He stopped to grin at Scarlett as she walked in, then frowning as the balloon he was holding deflated as a result. </p><p>“Preparations look like they’re going well.” Scarlett commented as she took a seat next to him. </p><p>“Everything’s going exactly as according to plan.” Felix replied, giving a small, maniacal laugh that Scarlett couldn’t help but chuckle at. </p><p>“Anything I can do to help?” </p><p>He jabbed his thumb behind him to the pile of party supplies in the corner. “There’s a banner that still needs to be hung up.” </p><p>Scarlett nodded. “On it.” </p><p>As she headed over to get to work untangling the mess of decorations Felix had gone a bit overboard in buying, Scarlett’s mind wandered to what had led them all to where they currently were. </p><p><em> “So, how are you celebrating this year?” Nate asked as he leaned against the wall. </em> </p><p><em> Scarlett </em><em>watched the interaction from the corner of her eye. She had been training with </em><em>Adam </em><em>when Nate had walked in with a big smile on his face. </em> </p><p><em> “I don’t celebrate it, you know that.” Adam responded flatly. Scarlett had to pull her attention away from the sweat making his toned muscles glisten, struggling to focus on his face instead. </em> </p><p><em> “Celebrate what?” She asked, </em><em>curiosity </em><em>now piqued. </em> </p><p><em> Adam groaned at her insertion in the situation. “Nothing.” </em> </p><p><em> Scarlett raised an eyebrow at Nate, waiting for him to fill her in. </em> </p><p><em> “It’s our almighty leader’s birthday next week!” Felix announced cheerfully as he </em><em>walked </em><em>through the door. </em> </p><p><em> Adam shot him a withering glare that would have most people recoiling. Instead, Felix unleashed a toothy grin. </em> </p><p><em> “Can you not?” Adam asked, </em><em>annoyance </em><em>evident in his voice. </em> </p><p><em> “It is?” Scarlett asked, perking up at the new information about the man who held her heart, whether he knew it or not.  </em> </p><p><em> Adam sighed heavily. “Yes.” </em> </p><p><em> Scarlett clasped her hands together excitedly. “We should do something!” </em> </p><p><em> Adam turned the glare on her now, though it hardly made her flinch at this point. </em> </p><p><em> “No.” He replied flatly before grabbing his shirt, tugging it on as he strode from the room. </em> </p><p><em> Scarlett scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Guess our training is over then.” </em> </p><p><em> “Don’t worry, you'll </em><em>have </em><em>plenty more chances to see Shirtless Adam.” Felix winked at her, </em><em>making</em><em> Scarlett roll her eyes, although her cheeks got a little heated at the teasing. </em> </p><p><em> “So,” she smirked at the two vampires next to her. “We are doing something, right?” </em> </p><p><em> “Oh, we’re definitely doing something.” Felix smirked right back. </em> </p><p>Thus had begun the plans for Adam’s surprise birthday party. It had been surprisingly difficult sneaking around behind the unit leader’s back, but they had managed somehow. They had even convinced Mason to pitch in, a fact she was reminded of when the freckled vampire strolled through the doorway holding a pastry box. </p><p>“You got the cake?” Scarlett asked cheerily from where she stood perched on a chair, pinning up the letters spelling ‘Happy Birthday’. </p><p>“Yup.” Mason replied noncommittally, dropping the box unceremoniously on the table. </p><p>“Great. The candles are over there.” </p><p>Mason scoffed. “You got nine hundred candles?” </p><p>“No, that would be a fire hazard.” Scarlett shot a pointed glance at Felix, who deflated a bit at the reminder at how his idea had been shot down. </p><p>“Not to mention unrealistic.” Nate added from where he was standing behind Scarlett, arms spread out in case she fell. </p><p>Mason pulled the cake out of the box, placing the candles in and lighting them with his lighter. </p><p>Scarlett<em> tsked</em>. “You’re supposed to wait until he gets here! It’s going to melt down!” </p><p>Mason rolled his eyes, flicking his lighter shut. “Whatever.” </p><p>Scarlett furrowed her eyebrows as a thought suddenly crossed her mind. “Wait. Do you guys even like to eat cake?” </p><p>“Not really.” Mason replied before finding a side-table to perch against.</p><p>Nate rolled his eyes at his attitude before looking back at Scarlett, concern in his eyes as he considered her. “You sure you don’t want me to do that?” </p><p>“I’m fine.” She quickly brushed him off. “You can stand back and tell me how it looks, though.” </p><p>Nate hesitated before nodding, walking back to the other side of the room and casting an appraising look over the banner. </p><p>“It’s a little low on the left side.” </p><p>Scarlett nodded, leaning up on her tip toes to pull the left side higher. “Here?” </p><p>“A little bit higher.” </p><p>She stretched her arm above her head. “Here?” </p><p>“Perfect—” </p><p>“What are you all doing?” </p><p>Scarlett gasped at the familiar voice, shooting around so fast she began to lose her balance on the chair. </p><p>The only thing she had time to think was that she should have just swallowed her pride and let Nate hang up the banner. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt gravity begin to pull her down, waiting for the ground to inevitably hit her. But it never happened. </p><p>She slowly opened her eyes to see green eyes looking down at her in shock and concern. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Adam asked, thinly veiled worry seeping into his tone. </p><p>Scarlett realized then that his strong arms were encircled around her, keeping her from falling. She could only nod in response, her breath stolen by how he now held her, protective and steadfast. The way his face was mere inches from hers made her mouth go dry. She licked her lips to try and help, her heart skipping in her chest as his eyes followed the motion intently. </p><p>“Are you two done undressing each other with your eyes?” </p><p>Scarlett snapped out of the dazzling haze surrounding her and Adam. Adam cleared his throat before gently setting her down on her feet. </p><p>“Thanks.” She squeaked. Adam only nodded in response, letting his hand linger on her back for a second too long to be just a friendly touch. </p><p>He then cast a disapproving glance across the room, eyes growing harder with each passing second. </p><p>Felix jumped in front of him, a party hat on his head, and blew a noisemaker loudly in his face. The sound made them all jump, though all the vampires winced visibly as well. </p><p>The sound of the noisemaker slowly dwindled before dying off, leaving the room in a dead silence. </p><p>“Happy birthday?” Scarlett asked more than said. </p><p>Adam simply pinched the bride of his noise in irritation. </p><p>“C’mon, don’t be a party pooper.” Felix laughed nervously. </p><p>Adam's jaw clenched. “I didn’t want a party.” He shook his head. “I never have. What do you think would make this year different than any of the others?” </p><p>The other three vampires slowly looked over at Scarlett. The detective nervously brushed a strand of her deep red hair behind her shoulder as Adam slowly turned to face her. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” For some reason she found herself unable to meet his eyes. “I realize it’s probably not a big deal for you, after 900 years of birthdays, but...” she bit her lip. </p><hr/><p>Adam sighed, feeling his resolve begin to crumble as he looked at Scarlett’s face. He had gone through so many birthdays that they now meant nothing to him, only serving a reminder of how much he had lost over the years. However, in the eyes of a human like Scarlett, birthdays were precious. </p><p>And in the eyes of Adam, <em>she </em>was precious. </p><p>This almost subconscious realization made him step forward before he even knew what he was doing. He set a hand down on her shoulder, the touch making her look up at him with shock evident in her hazel eyes. </p><p>“Thank you.” He said quietly, a fondness for her that he tried so hard to fight seeping into his words. </p><p>Scarlett wavered a bit, as if under the sway of some strong emotion, before smiling brightly as him, a smile that damn near took his breath away every time he saw it. </p><p>Adam was so enraptured by that smile that he didn’t even notice Felix and Nate creeping up behind them until there was the snapping of a string under his neck as Felix placed a party hat on his head. </p><p>The two vampires quickly released birthday poppers, the confetti and ribbons raining down over the brooding vampire and landing on his blank face. </p><p>“Happy birthday!” Felix yelled, gesturing towards the cake that now had the candles nearly melted to the bottom. Adam couldn’t help the small smile that flickered on his face at the words ‘happy birthday Adam’ written in immaculate frosting across the top, something that had no doubt been Scarlett’s idea. </p><p>Adam tensed as he realized they were all waiting expectantly, and with a heavy sigh, he leaned forward to blow out what little flame remained on the candles. </p><p>A chorus of cheers and applause echoed around him, smiles on everybody’s face, but Adam could only see Scarlett’s. </p><hr/><p>Scarlett leaned back with a sigh, watching with an amused smile as Mason accused Felix of cheating at the game they were playing, which Felix adamantly denied (“how do you even cheat at pool?!”), the sight making her laugh lightly. </p><p>Nate also chuckled softly from where he stood next to her, happily taking a small bite of cake. He suddenly looked at something over Scarlett’s shoulder, smirking before leaning down to her to whisper, “I think our brooding leader would like a little attention.” </p><p>“Huh?” Scarlett turned to see Adam quickly glancing away from her. She raised an eyebrow as his stance straightened, his grip around his nearly empty wine glass tightening. </p><p>Nate gently nudged her forward. “Go. I’ll cover for you.” </p><p>Scarlett smiled at him, thankful to have such good friends as she slowly made her way over to Adam. </p><p>She could see him watching her out of the corner of his eyes, shifting slightly as she approached. </p><p>“Need a refill?” She gestured to his glass. </p><p>“Hm?” He glanced down, only seeming to just then notice how low it had gotten. “Oh. No, I...” </p><p>He trailed off as Scarlett implored him with her eyes, praying that he’d get what she was trying to say. </p><p>“...Yes.” He finally said, the simple word sending a flutter through her stomach, the word an echo of that night they had watched the fireworks together. “The bottle is in the kitchen, though.” </p><p>“Then I guess we should go.” Scarlett smiled a little, a smile that he surprisingly returned. </p><p>“I guess we should.” </p><p>Scarlett grabbed her jacket from where it was slung over a chair as they quickly and quietly slipped out of the room. </p><p>They walked in comfortable silence, slowly growing closer together until their hands brushed together with every step, neither one of them pulling away. Eventually they found themselves in the kitchen, Adam going to a cabinet and pulling down a bottle along with another glass, raising one eyebrow in question. </p><p>Scarlett nodded, and he poured wine in the glass for her. She paused as his index finger lightly stroked hers as he passed it over, though he pulled back like nothing had happened. </p><p>“So,” she started, after drinking nearly all of the wine out of a desperate need for liquid courage, now that it was just her and him. “What year does this make you?” </p><p>Adam shrugged as he refilled his own glass. He took a long sip before responding, “Far too old.” </p><p>Scarlett laughed, Adam’s lips quirking up slightly at the sound. </p><p>“Well...” She set her glass down as she reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a small package that she had wrapped and re-wrapped about ten times. </p><p>She held the package out to him, the bright yellow paper making him quirk a brow. He slowly took it from her. </p><p>“This is for me?” He asked incredulously. </p><p>She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Open it!” </p><p>He looked at her for a moment, something unreadable in his eyes before he began to unwrap it. A sudden nervousness clutched at Scarlett’s stomach as she watched his stoic, unchanging face, waiting and hoping to see a crack in the walls he had so carefully placed around himself. </p><p>Once he opened the package, something changed in his face. His eyes softened as he slowly reached inside, pulling out the framed photograph. </p><p>“This is...” </p><p>Scarlett nodded. “I went back and got it. I made a copy, so now we both have one.” She watched his blank face nervously. “Do you like it?” </p><p>Suddenly, it’s like a dam broke over his face, washing away his stony exterior. An unabashed smile tilts up his lips, the light reaching his eyes, making the color turn to a warm emerald. She swore she saw dimples when he seemed to reply without thinking, “I lo—” </p><p>He quickly broke off, a look of shock passing over his face. The look turned into unease, and disappointment flooded Scarlett’s chest as it shifted back into unreadable, his walls back up in place. </p><p>He placed the photo back in the package, closing it up carefully. “It will suffice.” </p><p>Scarlett blinked at him before scoffing. She didn’t know if it was the wine in her system, or simply if her patience had finally snapped, but something spurred her forward. She sauntered up to him, pleased at the way his eyes trailed up and down her body as she softly finished for him, “You <em>lo</em><em>ve </em>it.” </p><p>Adam froze, obviously not expecting her to pick up on what he had almost let slip. “I—” </p><p>He breaks off his words, as if he knows he will regret anything he has to say. Scarlett leaned in close, enjoying the way his breath hitched when her lips brushed past his ear.  </p><p>“<em>Tu omnia.”  </em>She whispered. </p><p>Adam’s entire body freezes up. Scarlett pulls back slightly, pressing a feather light kiss on his cheek before pulling away completely. She smiled at the pure, unfiltered range of emotions flickering through his face. </p><p>“Happy bir—” </p><p>Her words are suddenly cut off as he places his hands on either side of her face, bringing his lips crashing down onto hers. </p><p>The feelings that enveloped her as their lips finally, <em>finally </em>touched were almost indescribable. It was like a million stars had finally aligned, like everything in the world finally made sense. It felt like finding a part of her that she didn’t even know was ever missing, but now that she knew, she was never letting go. </p><p>Kissing him was like standing in the middle of a storm, in the eye of a hurricane. A moment of peace, of tranquility, granted in all the craziness of the world around them. His lips tasted like the wine they had been drinking, and she was completely intoxicated.</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat as his tongue traced her bottom lip, asking for permission, which she gladly gave. She moaned lightly as the kiss became a dance, both of them trying to get more of a reaction from the other one. Shivers erupted over her body as she bit his lip softly, making him groan. </p><p>“Adam.” She gasped between kisses, making his hold around her tighten, his hand tangling further in her hair. Every nerve was on fire, completely alert to him. </p><p>It was worth all of the pining and waiting, all of the longing looks and stolen touches. <em>He </em>was worth all of it. </p><p>Finally, she had to pull away to breathe. He leaned his forward against hers, his eyes completely unguarded and glimmering with pure affection, a sight that made her feel euphoric. </p><p>“Is that what you wanted to do that day?” She asked breathlessly, nodding towards where the photograph lay discarded on the table. </p><p>Adam chuckled, his voice husky as he replied, “It’s what I’ve wanted to do since long before that.” </p><p>She couldn’t help the gleeful giggle that escaped her at the admission of truth. He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes before gently caressing her face. </p><p>She leaned forward, pressing another, softer kiss to his lips. And when she pulled back, both of them were smiling. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Adam.” </p><p>He smiled widely at her, the dimples she had caught a flicker of plain to see, her heart stopping at the sight. He leaned forward, whispering against her lips before they sunk into another kiss, “This was the best gift I could have received.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>